Bunga  Bunga Cinta
by Rei-kun 541
Summary: Geriapnya seperti Sejuta bintang...  tapi sayang lagu tidak bisa diselesaikan karena bait terakhir belum bisa kucapai    Song Fic dengan Pair YAOI... SaixSasu/SasuxSai  ?   RnR, Please!


Hai... para readers... selamat pagi! oh, mungkin selamat siang atau selamat malam ya? ya, pokoknya selamat deh...

aku publish fic lagi. Fic kali ini merupakan Song fic yang pendek gila. cuma Fic GJ yang diakibatkan oleh stress berkepanjangan. tapi Rei harap readers semua menyukainya. maaf ya, klo abal. langsung saja deh... selamat menikamati... eh sorry, maksudnya menikmati, hehe.. *plak*

**Bunga-Bunga Cinta**

**By**: Rei-kun 541

**Disclaimer** : Om Mashashi, kenapa ga nyatuin Sasuke ma Sai aja sih... (di tampar bolak-balik Jakarta-Tokyo ma Om Masamoto) & Ebiet G. Ade

**Pair**: Biasa SasuxSai/SaixSasu (tentui sendiri ya? *plak*)

**Warning**: Ini Fic GILA!

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

**Geriapnya seperti sejuta bintang**

**Tatapan matamu bening cemerlang**

**Akupun terkesima hilanglah kata-kata**

**Degup jantungku menggelegar**

**Gelora cintapun deras mengalir**

**Tak terbendung**

Bunga-bunga Cinta karya Ebiet G. Ade. Lagu lawas. Meskipun begitu, ketika lagu itu mengalun memenuhi sudut-sudut kamarku, yang ada di angan-anganku hanyalah dirimu. Lagu itu benar-benar mengiaskan tentangmu.

Aku melihatmu pertama kali pada hari itu. Hari dimana langit senja menemaniku yang sedang berlari dengan mata yang berair dan perasaan yang terkoyak. Aku merasa matahariku akan benar-benar tenggelam hari itu. Bagaimana tidak sakit, jika melihat lelaki bermata biru yang sangat kucintai mencium 'wanita' lain dan itu tertangkap oleh mataku dengan sangat jelas? Dia sungguh keterlaluan!

Ya, mungkin tidak ada hak bagiku untuk tidak terima akan apa yang dia perbuat, mengingat aku bukanlah apa-apa baginya, tapi hari itu aku tetap berlari. Rasa sakit itu tidak bisa kututupi. Aku terus berlari dengan pandangan kabur hingga tanpa kusadari ada sebuah batu didepanku dan sukses membuatku tersandung.

Aku jatuh dalam keterpurukan. Kurasakan lututku panas dan perih. Ada luka lecet yang berdarah di lututku. Tak kuat rasanya untuk bangkit dan berlari lagi. Aku hanya bisa menangis sambil duduk memeluk kedua lututku dan menyembunyikan wajahku diantaranya.

**Semburatnya seperti cipratan embun**

**Tergambar dalam senyumanmu teduh**

**Ulurkanlah tanganmu, alirkanlah cintamu**

**Aku terpana tanpa daya**

**Letih berpacu mengejar impian**

**Bunga cinta…**

"Terluka ya?" terdengar suara merdu dari seorang lelaki.

Aku tersentak dan segera mendongakkan kepalaku, melihat siapa yang sedang berbicara itu. Disitulah pertama kali kulihat wajahmu. Tatapan mata onyx yang berbinar membawa sejuta bintang. Senyuman yang indah sesejuk embun terukir di wajah putihmu. Aku terpana tanpa mampu berkata apa-apa. Kemudian kau menundukkan tubuhmu dan mengulurkan tanganmu padaku.

"Sakit ya? Sini aku obati…" ucapmu dan aku mulai menambatkan hatiku padamu sejak saat itu.

**Aku memang lelaki yang tak beruntung**

**Tak punya apapun yang dapat kubanggakan**

**Sementara engkau terlalu sempurna**

**Hampir hanya terwujud dalam bayang-bayang**

**Hanya dalam bayang….**

Kuraih uluran tanganmu, dan langsung kupeluk kau saat itu tanpa berpikir panjang lagi. Entahlah apa yang telah membuatku seperti itu, tapi yang jelas kau turun seperti malaikat dan member i keindahan senja saat matahari hendak tenggelam. Kau begitu mempesona!

Aku yakin kau sangat kaget karena ulahku itu, dan bisa kurasakan kau hendak melepas pelukanku. Tapi tidak denganku, aku mempererat pelukanku. Yang kupikirkan hanya perasaanku saja.

"Bisakah? Bisakah kau obati hatiku yang terluka ini? Kumohon, obatilah. Ini sakit sekali!" bisikku sambil menangis.

Tapi kau tak tahan lagi. Kau melepas pelukanku dengan kasar. Itu bembuat buku yang kau pegang jatuh terlepas dari genggaman tangan kirimu. Kemudian kau berlari meninggalaknku secepat yang kau bisa. Bahkan kau tak sempat mengambil kembali bukumu yang telah kau jatuhkan. Kau menghilang!

Ketika kau meninggalkanku, aku mengambil bukumu yang kau jatuhkan itu. 'BAGAIMANA CARA MENCARI TEMAN' itu judul bukumu, buku dengan coretan bertuliskan 'Sai' di lembar awal bukumu. Mungkin itu namamu. Aku baru paham bahwa ternyata, kau melakukan itu karena ingin mencari seorang teman. Tapi aku terlalu egois dan memikirkan perasaanku saja. Seandainya saja tak kulakukan itu padamu?

Lagunya tidak selesai, karena bait terakhir belum bisa kucapai. Buktinya saja, bukumu masih berada di tanganku. Aku tak sempat mengembalikan bukumu karena sejak saat itu, aku tak pernah melihatmu lagi, padahal aku selalu menunggumu di tempat itu setiap sore dan berharap kau akan datang. Kemudian aku bisa berbincang banyak bersamamu dengan bukumu itu sebagai alasannya. Tapi kau tak pernah kembali dan aku mulai bermain-main, mencumbu bayang-bayangmu!

Kau tahu, kau pergi dengan membawa hatiku bersamamu!

**Getar-getar cintaku dan cintamu**

**Terwujudlah semua angan-anganku**

**Aku ada bersamamu, engkau ada bersamaku**

**Selamat pagi isi bumi**

**Selamat tinggal bayang-bayang sepi...**

**OWARI  
**

**

* * *

**

Bagaimana? GJ kah? Abalkah? Ga nyambungkah? memusingkan? atau ini Fic yang ga banget?

apapun yang ada di benak para readers, Rei tunggu aja di Review ya! terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca Ficku ini...

See u in the next story...


End file.
